Beginnings & Endings
by iLikemyHGbetter
Summary: The many beginnings and ends in Helena G. Wells life
1. Chapter 1

Beginning and end. I've gone through both many times, each more powerful then the last, the beginnings brighter and endings darker; they never dulled nor faded – even if they are just memories now.

Memories that I'll tell you – why? I don't want to forget them or let the world forget them either, so let the story telling begin.

_Chapter One_

_First Breath_

Her first breath is the start of a wail, one wail that starts as a breath, the wail ends and a cry begins, fresh from your womb and pink you hold her as if she might break, it was a messy occasion but as you cradle her you to recognize it was worth every moment of it and as her cries disappear into sniffles you allow her to grasp your finger. Her tiny smooth hand wraps around your rough calloused finger, barely managing to fully wrap around the tip.

You name her Christina, she is precious and perfect to you, your new beginning, one that grew and learnt and loved.

You taught her to walk and talk, to question men and fight for women, to have her own idea and life, she is so precious to you but every beginning has an end.

_Chapter Two_

_Last Breath_

Her last breath is one that came too soon, one ripped from her as her hands curled into small fists that fought. She fought as I taught and a cruel part of myself is proud of her for fighting their greed, as you read this I cry as wounds once scabbed over are ripped freshly open anew.

But the world mustn't forget her, nor must I forget. By the greed and impatience of men my daughter died, was murdered – who? You ask could do something so cruel? Regular men of no class or standard, poor, starving, they perhaps even had families, I do not know but murdering an innocent child?

I would trade anything and everything for her to back… however I cannot bring her back and this truth drove me into darkness, one that drove me insane but that story comes later.

After Christina died my mind began slipping and I learned my actions **did **in fact have consequences and two men died, tow innocent men (for I do not count the men who killed my daughter as innocent). And so I chose to be suspended in time, bronzed, another end.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_Last Breath_

Her last breath is one that came too soon, one ripped from her as her hands curled into small fists that fought. She fought as I taught and a cruel part of myself is proud of her for fighting their greed, as you read this I cry as wounds once scabbed over are ripped freshly open anew.

But the world mustn't forget her, nor must I forget. By the greed and impatience of men my daughter died, was murdered – who? You ask could do something so cruel? Regular men of no class or standard, poor, starving, they perhaps even had families, I do not know but murdering an innocent child?

I would trade anything and everything for her to back… however I cannot bring her back and this truth drove me into darkness, one that drove me insane but that story comes later.

After Christina died my mind began slipping and I learned my actions **did **in fact have consequences and two men died, tow innocent men (for I do not count the men who killed my daughter as innocent). And so I chose to be suspended in time, bronzed, another end.

_Chapter Three_

_Awake_

When I awoke from my bronzed slumber over a century later and every memory just as raw and fresh – every want, need, hate, pain as fresh as when I to the conclusion of being bronzed. I was unbronzed by a madman who contributed greatly to my mental breakdown, he told me how wicked the world had become, how no one paid any heed to my warnings (hidden in plain sight in my books).

Anger flooded me at man's ignorance and pig headedness and it made me hate, he told me of world wars, atomic bombs, murders and eventually he told me he knew of my plan. A plan I had concocted before being bronzed, a plan I would have set in motion years before if allowed the time, he told me he wished to help and he could get me into the new warehouse – after a few steps.

I agreed, eager for my revenge on the world, he spoke to me of the new world, gadgets I hd yet to see or even believe in. But my mind was elsewhere for I felt bare flesh where my beloved Christina once lay, my locket was not here and I could not fathom walking about without her – he noticed and told me he had a plan for that as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Four

Her

Returning to London, my home was meant to help me clear my mind, to feel right but as I roamed the city and saw the changes it only made my anger burn brighter, after roaming for many house I managed to make it to my home now a museum for my brother Charles and per Macpherson's instructions ordered a pass to go through the walkthrough of the home with a crowd of people.

As we prepared for the walkthrough I overheard a man speaking to a woman about myself and as I looked over carefully, I met the woman's eyes and instantly I was lost in them, green orbs that swirled with emotion and what seemed like hours passed in seconds and she smiled shyly – I melted.

I was forced away from her by the walkthrough leader and once again my anger boiled, I was relieved when the male came bursting in on the walkthrough and began yelling at the imposter of Charles, embarrassing himself and the woman with him who easily covered up by saying he was an escaped mental patient.

I left of course when asked, however men were always easy to deceive and soon enough I was met by those green eyes and the barrel of a gun, however modern marvels were still new to me and I was outwitted by her, for a moment.

I got what I came for and… more.

Chapter Five

Mine

Breaking into the Warehouse was surprisingly easy and in moments we were at our intended destination, the only problem was time, she and the other agents were on our trail and no doubt mere seconds behind us and so without much thought I went to gather my things. When I reached for the locket that held the only memory of my Christina anger surged through me at the thought of other hands tainting it, smearing her perfection and as I put it on I vowed to never have it taken from me again – to never let her be taken from me again.

As I reached the entrance I heard the other agents and Macpherson speaking, he was going to tell them everything, the fool. He had no backbone, no true conviction, he had not felt true pain, in my anger and haste I killed him and fled, guilt assaulted me later in my hotel room and I added another being to my conscious.


End file.
